


Hitman

by Klodwig



Series: hitman au [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hitman AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is hitman. Most genius hitman in the world.</p><p>По заявке: "Джон - наемный убийца."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitman

Пролог.

Look at the sun and once I hear them clearly say  
Who who are you really?  
And where are you going?  
Well I've got nothing left to prove  
Cause I've got nothing left to lose  
See me bare my teeth for you  
Who who are you?

Mikky Ekko - Who Are You, Really?

 

\- Скука сейчас смертная, - уронил Лестрейд. – Ничего интересного, только бумажная работа. Вот и тренируюсь в свободное время. А то есть угроза растерять все навыки. Время беспощадно в этом плане.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул Джон, изучающе смотря на желтого из-за стекол защитных очков инспектора. – Беспощадно.  
Грег натянул наушники и, держа пистолет двумя руками, сделал несколько выстрелов в бумажную мишень. Две пули вошли в район, подписанный цифрой девять, одна – в подписанный цифрой семь.  
\- Круто, - сказал Джон.  
Это была идея инспектора – прийти сюда. Шерлока снова унесло ветром догадок в неизвестном направлении, а Джон остался дожидаться его в участке.   
\- У тебя есть разрешение на ношение огнестрельного оружия? – спросил Лестрейд без предисловий.  
\- Есть.   
\- Пойдем, составишь мне компанию.  
Так они и оказались в подвальном помещении тира.  
\- Держи, - Грег протянул ему пистолет.  
\- Я? Я нет, - Ватсон взмахнул руками.  
\- Только не говори, что не умеешь стрелять. Ты ведь воевал.  
\- Там у меня был автомат, - скривился Джон. – И вообще… это было давно. Ладно.  
Новая мишень, без единой дырочки. Серая фанера, черные линии. Поднимая пистолет, Джон чувствовал, как у него дрожат руки.   
Несмотря на наушники, выстрелы прозвучали ударами грома. Два – один в семерку, второй почти в девятку.   
\- Неплохо для человека, стрелявшего в основном из автомата.   
\- Из автомата я бы не промахнулся точно, - Джон отложил пистолет, словно тот был обжигающе горячим.   
\- Верю, - Лестрейд схватился за карман. Выудив из него вибрирующую трубку, он нажал отбой и повернулся к Ватсону: - Я сейчас вернусь. Подожди меня здесь.  
\- Да, конечно.  
Инспектор сбросил очки и наушники и побежал к лестнице. Пистолет остался лежать на столике.   
Как неосмотрительно и безответственно.  
Джон усмехнулся сам себе.   
Пискнул уже его телефон. Смс от Шерлока.  
«Через пять минут у входа. ШХ».  
Что за дурацкая привычка подписывать каждое сообщение?  
Недрогнувшей рукой Джон взял пистолет и, не целясь, выпустил в мишень остаток обоймы. После этого он аккуратно сложил на столе выданные инспектором вещи и вышел прочь.  
В фанерной фигуре человека зияла одна дыра – в самом центре головы. Если бы кто-то захотел рассмотреть её ближе, он бы увидел, что одна пуля прошла чуть левее, искривив отверстие.  
1.

Майкрофт был еще той занозой. Именно из-за него Шерлок жил долгое время один. Любой из соседей исчезал спустя две, максимум три недели. Обычно они хватали вещи и сбегали, нередко оставляя что-то в доме, что только подтверждало факт спешки. За несколько лет у Шерлока скопилась немалая коллекция таких вещей. В основном – чашки. Почему-то чаще всего забывали именно их.  
И виноват в этом был, естественно, Майкрофт. На каждое возмущение Шерлока он отвечал одно:  
«Он тебе не подходит».  
И проплачивал Шерлоку квартиру на три месяца вперед, чтобы тот не сильно злился.  
По мнению самого Шерлока, забота старшего брата порой доходила до абсурда. Ну а как еще назвать тот факт, что Майкрофт всегда знает, где он находится и чем занят, а во время расследований еще и кто-то странный ходит за ним по пятам, якобы защищая и наивно думая, что Шерлок даже не догадывается о его присутствии.  
«Держи своих мордоворотов при себе!» - возмущался младший, обнаружив за собой «хвост».  
Миссис Хадсон вздыхала каждый раз, когда в квартиру заселялся кто-то новый, а затем и вовсе предложила Шерлоку пари, сколько же продержится новый сосед.  
За полгода Шерлок выиграл двадцать пять фунтов и проиграл сто тридцать. Ушлая домовладелица будто нюхом чуяла, насколько крепки нервы у очередного соседа.  
В каждый раз Шерлок зарекался с ней связываться и всякий раз не мог устоять.  
Не устоял и в тот раз, когда привел Джона.  
\- Сорок фунтов на три недели.  
Шерлок поджал губы. Соблазн был велик.  
\- Не меньше полугода.   
\- По рукам, - по лицу миссис Хадсон несложно было понять, что она не сомневается в своей победе.  
Шерлок, впрочем, тоже. Оставалась, правда, надежда, что Джон, недавно бывший на поле боя, выстоит и против Майкрофта.  
Джон, осматривавший жилище, еще ни о чем не догадывался. Ни о пари, ни о Майкрофте, ни о том, чем ему придется заниматься. Может, это были самые счастливые моменты в его жизни.

*** 

\- Мы не знаем, кто стрелял. Никаких следов, никаких зацепок, - Лестрейд развел руками.  
\- Прям уж никаких? - Шерлок приподнял бровь. – Зацепки есть. Стреляли, скорее всего, из снайперской винтовки, и стрелявший человек явно занимается этим уже очень давно. Любитель не смог бы со второго этажа попасть в висок человеку с такой позиции и…  
\- А вот и нет! – Андерсон был полон самодовольствия. – Тут ты и ошибся!  
По нему было видно, как долго он ждал этого момента.  
\- И где же?  
\- Не из винтовки! Пистолет!  
\- Это невозможно.  
\- Это так.  
Шерлок почувствовал почти неопределимое желание вцепиться в довольную рожу Андерсона.  
\- И всё же я утверждаю, что…  
\- О боги, Шерлок! – к машине подбежал Джон. - Что произошло? Я слышал, тебя чуть не отравили!  
\- Всё уже закончилось. Преступника застрелили.  
\- Кто?  
\- Кто знает. Снайпер.  
\- Из пистолета! – встрял Андерсон.   
Джон шокировано потер лоб.   
\- Во дела.  
\- У тебя есть время сбежать.  
«И обрадовать миссис Хадсон сорока фунтами».  
\- Не дождешься. Давай лучше я тебя накормлю, и ты мне обо всем расскажешь?  
Шерлок оживился. Перспектива ужина показалась ему вдруг весьма заманчивой.  
\- Здесь недалеко есть отличный ресторанчик, - консультирующий детектив поднялся, скинул одеяло и пошел в сторону дороги. – Там готовят отличные… Майкрофт.  
Джон удивленно посмотрел на Шерлока. Затем на Майкрофта.   
\- Знакомься, Джон, это мой брат Майкрофт! – нарочито громко произнес Шерлок.  
\- Мы уже встречались, - спокойно ответил старший из братьев Холмс.  
\- Разве? – удивился Шерлок.  
\- Да, мы встречались. Не скажу, что получил от встречи удовольствие, но она состоялась вчера, - кивнул Джон.  
\- Майкрофт! – Шерлок повысил голос. – Ты снова за свое?  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, как твой образ жизни волнует мамочку?  
Джон почувствовал, что препирательство может затянуться, и уже набрался терпения, как вдруг Шерлок вдруг резко выдохнул, схватил Ватсона за рукав и потянул его прочь.   
Майкрофт скривил губы, но промолчал.  
2.

Два месяца назад.

Комната была серая, безликая, как раз такая, в которой глазу не за что зацепиться. В центре её стоял железный стол и стул, на котором сидел далекий от худобы мужчина с одутловатым красным лицом и масляными глазками. Руки его не были скованы.  
Напротив него стоял Лестрейд. Инспектор не спал уже двое суток, и под его глазами красовались мешки. Шерлок стоял в углу, сложив руки на груди, и лениво разбирал образ преступника на составляющие. Мысли щелкали, словно фишки домино, укладываемые на стол.  
Холост.  
Богат.  
Любит выпить.  
Часто меняет любовниц.  
Мало двигается.  
Много курит.  
Зарабатывает нечестным трудом.  
Напуган до смерти.  
Последний пункт больше всего настораживал Шерлока. Человек, сидящий за столом, привык ощущать себя хозяином жизни. Он был уверен в себе, смотрел на всех свысока.  
Сейчас же его руки с толстыми некрасивыми пальцами тряслись, словно холодец, а зубы стучали, будто он удостоверился, что под его кроватью таки проживают монстры.  
\- Итак, мистер Миззерс, - протянул Лестрейд. – Вы утверждаете, что вы – тот самый «наркобарон», которого мы пытаемся вычислить уже два с половиной года.  
\- Д-да, так и есть, - Миззерс нервно закивал.  
\- Тем не менее, вы пришли в участок с повинной, что не является логичным.  
\- Посадите меня. Закройте в тюрьму. В самую хорошо охраняемую тюрьму.  
Именно это он твердил последние шесть часов. «Закройте меня». С этой фразой он пришел в участок, ошарашил дежурного и, повторяя её, был доставлен в Ярд.  
\- Чего вы так боитесь? – спросил Шерлок из своего угла.  
\- Его. Они сказали, что наймут его.  
\- Конкретнее.  
Миззерс сглотнул и попросил воды. Получив стакан, он осушил его одним глотком и сказал:  
\- Я… крупно кинул своих друзей. И они сказали, что ОН придет за мной.  
\- Кто «ОН»? – Шерлок начал терять терпение.  
\- «Призрак». Или «Король». У него много имен. Чаще всего его называют «Король Дикой Охоты».  
\- Никогда о таком не слышал.  
Миззерс истерично хихикнул.  
\- Даже говорить о нем в моих кругах плохая примета. Он - наемный убийца.  
\- С вашими деньгами вы вполне могли закрыться в бункере и нанять штат охраны, - изогнул губы Лестрейд.  
\- Бункер! Охрана! Вы думаете, что вы такой умный? Были такие. С бункером. От него никто еще не уходил живым. Никто, понимаете? Он – сам дьявол. Он берет огромные деньги за заказ, но всегда выполняет его. Еще не было случая, чтобы он не достиг своей цели. И… если он возьмет заказ на меня – я труп.  
\- А может и не взять?  
\- Может. Он всегда задает один вопрос, и если ответ его удовлетворяет…  
\- Что за вопрос?

*** 

_Что ты можешь мне сказать о нем, чтобы я захотел убить его?  
Джон сидел, забравшись с ногами на кровать и, не мигая, смотрел в экран, где на черном фоне мелко моргали белые буквы.   
Со стороны его можно было принять за восковую статую – мертвую, холодную, неспособную к движению. При выключенном свете, в сиянии монитора ноутбука, одетый в серую пижаму, он почти сливался с окружающей обстановкой.   
_Он обеспечивает наркотой половину школ Лондона.  
Джон отмер. Потянувшись вперед, он одной рукой набрал ответ.  
_Берусь.  
_Я перечислил деньги. Когда?  
_Жди.

*** 

\- Он не признает сроков. Это второе его условие.  
\- Берется за интересную работу и не приемлет ограничений во времени, - Шерлок потер подбородок. – Даже так. И с чего же вы решили, что он придет за вами?  
\- Потому что у моих врагов достаточно аргументов, чтобы убедить его. Спрячьте меня, - повторил Миззерс в очередной раз.

*** 

Суд над наркоторговцем был быстр. Неделю телевизионщики перемывали кости всем, кто имел хоть какое-то отношение к этому делу. О том, что Миззерс пришел в полицию сам, умолчали. Суд вынес приговор – двенадцать лет тюрьмы.   
Двенадцать лет жизни, если всё пройдет так, как надо. Если киллер не успеет сделать свою работу до того, как за Миззерсом закроются двери исправительного заведения.   
Шерлок до последнего ждал, что его убьют раньше, но ошибся. А затем и вовсе забыл об этом деле.  
На вторую неделю заключения Миззерс умер в столовой, выпив отравленный чай.  
3.

Джон лежал на кровати в своей спальне, примостив ноги на подушке.  
Не только у Шерлока были свои странности в вопросах удобства.   
Экран ноутбука тускло мерцал. Тихо играла музыка: что-то джазово-фортепианное, что досталось Джону от предыдущего владельца лэптопа вместе с доброй сотней гигабайтов отборного порно, которое он удалил, как только обнаружил.   
Ноутбук был настолько старым, что ему давно следовало валяться где-то на свалке. Надо было купить что-то новое. Что-то недорогое, как раз на зарплату врача терапевта. Но это потом, чуть позже.  
Для пользования блогом ноутбука пока что хватало. И для музыки тоже. И для программы, что квадратом Малевича висела в углу экрана.  
А для большего он и не нужен.  
Программа стоила тысячи ноутбуков, и Джон не жалел ни об одном долларе, потраченном на нее. У программы не было красивого интерфейса, но именно благодаря ей он мог находить заказчиков и принимать заказы, при этом оставаясь анонимным пользователем. Молодой, подающий большие надежды программист потратил год на её написание, но сделал всё в лучшем виде. Программа выдержала не одну попытку взломать, и все, кто хотел найти Джона, рано или поздно оказывались где-то в экваториальной Африке.   
Радостный парень, садясь в свой новенький автомобиль, не знал, что тот вдруг вспыхнет, словно спичка, уже спустя тридцать пять минут.   
Последнее его детище, стоившее парню жизни, в единственном экземпляре хранилось на флешке, что в данный момент мигала синим диодом в темноте.  
_Я хочу, чтобы ты убил Шерлока Холмса.   
Честно говоря, Джон удивился. Буквально полчаса назад он получил сообщение о новом желающем чьей-то смерти. Но кто ж знал чьей именно.  
Наемник шумно выдохнул. Никаких эмоций. Не в его профессии.  
_Что ты можешь мне сказать о нем, чтобы я захотел убить его?  
Сколько раз он задавал этот вопрос? Не счесть. Сколько раз он получал ответ на него? Сколько глупых, серьезных, полных боли, ненависти, страха ответов он получил. Ответов мерзких, отвратительных. Один раз ему написали, что некий Смит вчера ходил к речке топить котят. Спустя полтора месяца Смит сам отправился ко дну.   
_Он засадил моего брата.  
Джон фыркнул. Как же. Не то чтобы это было неправдой. Правда, чистейшая правда.   
_Неубедительно. Вторая попытка.   
_Что значит, неубедительно?! Я заплачу! Сколько скажешь!  
_Что ты можешь мне сказать о нем, чтобы я захотел убить его? - снова набрал Джон.  
Собеседник молчал минут пять.  
_Лимон. Фунтами. За одного человека.  
_Неубедительно.   
_Да что ж ты за мразь такая? Сделки не будет.  
\- Вот и отлично, - сам себе сказал Ватсон, закрыл крышку ноутбука и соскользнул с кровати. Музыка играла еще секунд десять и затихла.  
Размяв шею, Джон посмотрел на часы. Половина двенадцатого. Надо бы тонко намекнуть Шерлоку, что человеку нужно, как минимум, восемь часов сна, да и следовало ложиться самому.  
Вопреки его ожиданиям, Шерлок уже спал. Уснул прямо в кресле, запрокинув голову назад и чуть приоткрыв рот.   
Джон на минуту задержал взгляд на его бледной уязвимой шее.  
Один удар. Ручкой, карандашом, стеклянной трубкой для химических опытов. Один росчерк ножом, который лежал на столе и был испачкан чем-то синим. Одно отточенное движение, и Холмс свалится на пол замертво.   
Жертвы Джона мучились редко.   
И миллион фунтов поступит на его счет.   
Усмехнувшись, Джон пошел обратно к себе в комнату. Обиженный заказчик уже наверняка связался с кем-то другим. С кем-то, кто соблазнится деньгами.  
Ватсону стало весело.   
Кто бы ни был его коллега, на Бейкер-стрит 221-б его ждал сюрприз.  
4.

Где-то в пустыне Мохаве, десять лет назад.

Пустыня при ближайшем рассмотрении больше не казалась пустыней. В отличие от песчаных просторов Сахары, Мохаве была полна зелени и изобиловала живностью.   
Правда, это ни капли не отменяло того факта, что в ней было жарко, как в аду, и абсолютно некомфортно. Впрочем, Джон для себя решил, что надо привыкнуть, потому что ближайший год ему некуда деваться.  
Два месяца назад заболела Гарри. Диагноз был пугающе сложный и серьезный.   
Были врачи, способные помочь ей, но вот беда: все они работали в частных клиниках, и к каждому записана очередь на много недель вперед.   
А у Гарри этого времени не было.   
Пожелавший остаться анонимным «доброжелатель» предложил Джону за круглую сумму взять учеников. И Джон согласился, немного изменив условия оплаты.   
Гарри уехала в Израиль, он сам в США, на военную базу, построенную еще полвека назад и выкупленную этим самым неизвестным.   
А затем привезли парней. Их было четырнадцать – физически сильных, молодых и по-молодому же глупых.   
В семь утра они ждали его на плацу. Сонные, расхлябанные. Он вышел к ним настолько быстро, насколько позволял костыль и нога, которую он берег.   
\- Меня зовут Артур, - сказал Джон, представившись одним из любимых своих псевдонимов. – И ближайший год я буду вас учить убивать, прятаться, скрываться и не оставлять следов. Я дам вам основы, научу алфавиту, а какие слова и какие тексты вы будете создавать зависит от вас. Но если вы опозорите меня, как своего учителя, я найду вас, где бы вы ни прятались, и убью. Вопросы?  
\- У меня, - фыркнул высокий смуглый парень. – Чему ты можешь научить нас, калека? Видимо, тебе самому не хватает мастерства, раз ты волочишь ногу.  
Парни заржали.  
\- Имя.  
\- Фабио Родригес.  
\- Отлично, Фабио Родригес. Подойди сюда.  
Под смешки товарищей Фабио сделал пару шагов вперед.  
В следующий момент он уже лежал на земле. Правой ногой, обутой в тяжелый сапог с рифленой подошвой, Джон наступил наглецу на шею. Резиновый наконечник костыля впечатался парню в висок.  
\- Итак, вопрос. Сколько мне надо времени, чтобы отправить на тот свет? – Джон немного надавил на костыль. Парень испуганно замычал.  
В нестройном ряду учеников повисла тишина.  
\- Урок первый, - Ватсон обвел их тяжелым взглядом. – Наемник не должен выглядеть наемником.

*** 

\- Джон. Джо-о-о-о-о-о-он, - буква «о» у Шерлока получилась низкая, гортанная, отчего имя прозвучало странно.   
\- Что? Я… я просто уснул.   
\- Нет, ты не просто уснул…  
«Не дай бог, если я говорил во сне», - с ужасом подумал Джон.   
\- Ты храпел! – Шерлок недовольно изогнул губы. – Как вертолет, ей-богу!  
\- Я больше не буду, - заверил его Джон. – Клянусь.   
\- Ладно. Кофе хочешь?   
\- Хочу.  
«Иди завари», - уже предполагал ответ Шерлока Джон, но Холмс сам поднялся и ушел на кухню.   
Наливая воду в чайник и доставая баночку с кофе, Шерлок пытался всеми силами прогнать застывший перед глазами образ Джона, неподвижно сидящего в кресле.   
Потому что люди так не спят.

*** 

\- Многие из наемников прокалываются на банальнейших вещах. Это могут быть деньги, которым неоткуда взяться. Это может быть отсутствие связей, друзей, родственников. Это может быть отсутствие социальной жизни. Когда полиция выбирает из списка подозреваемых, больше всего подозрений вызывает не тот, у кого семья, трое детей и цветочный магазинчик, а одиночка, оторванный от мира и не показывающийся на людях. Потому что это отклонение от нормы.  
Наемник должен выглядеть нормальным.   
Впереди у вас долгие месяцы тренировок, и я уверен, что по истечению этого времени ваша походка изменится. Я сделаю всё, чтобы она изменилась. Но людям не надо видеть её. Потому что у офисных клерков не бывает такого шага.   
Джон обвел подопечных одобрительным взглядом. Они успели понять, что с тем, кто перед ними, лучше не шутить, и сидели тихо.  
\- Я видел, что некоторые из вас курят. Сегодня я даю вам возможность выкурить последнюю сигарету. Унюхаю курево впредь – будете каждый окурок закапывать на два метра вглубь. А если это не сработает, тогда я лично возьмусь за лопату. Понятно?  
\- Но… почему? – спросил один из них, поджарый, с светлыми, почти белыми волосами. Кажется, его звали Лоренц.   
\- Потому что нет более беспечного человека, чем тот, который поджигает сигарету.  
5.

Было уже около двенадцати часов ночи. Джон лежал в кровати и пялился в потолок. Сна не было ни в одном глазу.  
Значит, сегодня.  
Он никогда не брался за работу с ограниченными сроками. Его работа требовала бессонных ночей, которые его настигали с периодичностью раз в полторы-две недели.   
Клиенты бесились, возмущались, предлагали повысить гонорар, но он ни разу не уступил. Это была дань его прошлому, дань памяти его учителя.  
Старый хрыч тоже плохо спал.   
Тщательно одеваясь, Джон позволил себе немного повспоминать.  
Память с легкостью воспроизвела тот день, когда он встретил старика. Тогда была крайне мерзкая погода. Конец осени. Скользкие дороги.  
От подвернутой ноги не застрахован никто, даже наемник.   
Джон, а ему тогда было семнадцать, помог старику дойти до дома. Не имея никакой другой возможности отблагодарить, тот предложил ему стать его учеником.   
И Ватсон согласился, еще не зная, что его ждет.   
Когда он выстрелил в голову своему первому оленю, Джон на полтора дня впал в подобие ступора. Всё это время старик наблюдал за ним, а затем, когда оцепенение прошло, спросил:  
\- Понравилось убивать?  
И Джон, немного подумав, сказал, что нет.  
Много лет спустя, стоя у смертного одра старого наемника, он узнал, что дай он в тот раз положительный ответ, тот прогнал бы его в тот же момент.   
Потому что такие, как он, убивают ради денег или чего-то материального.  
Ради удовольствия работают только маньяки.   
Пользуясь тем, что родители считали его самым обычным бунтующим подростком, Джон сутками пропадал в маленьком доме, затерянном в лесу. Брал с собой вещи, садился в автобус, выезжал за пределы города, а дальше шел пешком, пробираясь через овраги.   
Старик был терпелив, но тяжел на руку, порой в прямом смысле вбивая в Джона знания.   
«Я всё это постигал долгие годы, а тебе даю уже готовое. Учись! Когда-нибудь о тебе будут знать все».  
И оказался прав.   
Джон позволил себе смешок. Первое его прозвище, данное криминальным миром за мастерство, было «Призрак». Старик отлично научил его быть тихим и незаметным, не бросаться в глаза, а внешность Джона и его доброе лицо только способствовали этому.   
Еще спустя несколько лет Джон стал чем-то вроде золотого стандарта, своеобразного идеала работы наемного убийцы. О нем заговорили, его боялись, его уважали, им стали восхищаться. Заказы выполнялись гладко и точно, но только те, за которые он соглашался браться.  
«Дикая Охота». Не просто призрак, легендарный призрак.  
Он выполнял заказы по-разному. Кому всаживал пулю в лоб или в висок, кого травил, а кому устраивал несчастный случай.  
После того, как с его помощью в океан упал самолет, мир наемников, убийц и киллеров надел корону на его голову.  
«Король Дикой Охоты». Пусть пафосно, но ему нравился этот титул.   
Очередной его целью был сын политика. Двадцатилетний отпрыск вел разгульную жизнь, ночами пропадая в разного рода развлекательных заведениях. На счету ублюдка было несколько изнасилований, от которых его отмазали.   
Сегодня Джон тоже пойдет гулять. Он закажет две бутылки вина. Очень дорогого вина. А затем «подарит» одну из них представителю золотой молодежи. Таблетка, растворенная в вине, всего лишь усилит действие алкоголя.   
Пусть Шерлоку нет равных в химии, Джон тоже что-то смыслил в ней.  
А молодежь так неосмотрительна. Особенно за рулем собственного новенького спортивного автомобиля. Особенно ночью. Особенно в нетрезвом состоянии.

***

Вернувшись около двух часов ночи домой, Джон переоделся, залез в кровать и уснул крепко и спокойно.  
6.

Где-то в пустыне Мохаве, десять лет назад.

Погода была премерзкая. Днем жгло солнце, ночью было душно.   
Лежа в своей комнате, Джон скучал по Англии, её сырости и промозглости. Как же хотелось бросить это место, в котором, кроме телефонной будки, не было ничего интересного, и вернуться домой. Вспомнить о том, что он, как-никак, еще и врач.   
Наемник обязан иметь мирную профессию. Человек без образования выглядит странно.  
Он мог бы найти себе девушку. Или парня. В этом плане Джон был весь в сестру – влюблялся в человека, а не в его пол. Впрочем, у него уже давно не было отношений.  
Гарри.   
Можно сказать, он продал себя на этот год, чтобы она могла жить.  
Осталось еще девять месяцев. Этого времени женщине достаточно, чтобы выносить ребенка.  
Джон вспомнил своих «детей» и фыркнул. Какими они будут по истечению этого строка? Не то чтобы он плохой учитель, они стали заметно сильнее, ловчее и умнее за эти три месяца, но кое-что всё же ограничивало их.  
Джон не вкладывал в них душу. Он учил их и только. Рассказывал о вещах, о которых им бы никто не рассказал. Показывал, как бить, как оглушать, как стрелять. Рассуждал об оружии и камнях, которыми наполняют мешок, прежде чем швырнуть его в воду.   
Старик видел в нем наследника. Он лупил его по рукам до той поры, пока Джон не научился держать пистолет правильно. Заставлял бегать по лесу до того момента, пока он не смог делать это практически бесшумно.   
Джон сбивал стоящие в сорока метрах от него пивные банки, стреляя из пистолета навскидку, не целясь. Старик улыбался и говорил, что у того отлично развита интуиция, без которой в его деле никуда.  
Он гордился им. Может, видел в Джоне своего несуществующего сына, может, нет, но его действительно волновали его успехи и неудачи.   
Джону же на своих учеников было плевать. Если бы кто-то из них воспротивился и не бросил курить, он взял бы лопату и зашиб бы наглеца. А потом выкопал бы яму и закопал. И ему не было бы ни капли его жалко.   
На той неделе Джон сбил замок на воротах склада и выволок на улицу кучу хлама – от стульев до непонятных ящиков. Около трех часов у него ушло на то, чтобы живописно разложить всё это возле столовой. Старая леди Хеммерсон – глуховатая негритянка, ответственная за то, чтобы немногочисленные жители базы не были голодны – раз десять выглядывала в окно, чтобы понаблюдать за этим безумием.   
Джон заставил учеников по одному проходить эту полосу препятствий с минимальным уровнем издаваемого шума. С ругательствами, возмущениями, сбитыми в падениях локтями парни пробирались через останки произведений столярного искусства. Каждому из них пришлось сделать по пять ходок с одной стороны в другую, прежде чем что-то начало получаться.  
Джон наблюдал за этим цирком и тихо посмеивался.  
Он поднял их в три часа ночи. Вычитал за то, что медленно собираются, и повел к столовой.  
\- А теперь повторите уже пройденный путь в темноте.  
Ответом ему был полный отчаянья гул.  
\- Это невозможно! – сказал Йен.  
\- Спорим? – Джон приподнял бровь. – Проигравший наденет фартук и заменит миссис Хеммерсон на кухне.   
Парни зашумели. Пожалуй, каждый из них мечтал увидеть строгого наемника в переднике.  
\- Ладно. Без света.  
\- Без света, - кивнул Джон.  
Подойдя к началу препятствий, он на мгновение закрыл глаза, вспоминая расположение мебели. Парни были глупы и так и не смогли понять, что если бы он хотел просто разбросать хлам, он управился бы минут за двадцать, а не потел бы несколько часов.   
Был путь. Незаметный с первого взгляда, но он был. И не надо было перелезать через письменный стол времен второй мировой.   
Джон сделал первый шаг. Пусть он выглядел немного неуклюжим, но это был лишь вид, выдрессированная долгими годами маска, за которой так удобно, так уютно прятаться. И люди тебе доверяют, смотрят с легким чувством превосходства. Ну, кто ж виноват, что у тебя руки дырявые?   
Шаг, шаг, шаг. Лунного света вполне хватало, чтобы различить очертания препятствий. Спиной Джон чувствовал внимательные взгляды учеников, чувствовал, как мысленно они скандируют «Оступись, оступись!». Только вот учитель тем отличается от своих воспитанников, что он умеет всё, чему учит.  
\- Ну и? – сказал Джон, беззвучно перемахнул через ветхую тумбочку и повернулся к парням. – Я попрошу миссис Хеммерсон выдать тебе лучший фартук из имеющихся, Йен.   
Парни заржали. Им вообще было всё равно, с кого смеяться.   
7.

Если бы Шерлок не был детективом, Джон взял бы его в ученики.   
Но Холмс видел своей целью борьбу с преступностью, а не радикальное устранение её за деньги.   
И Джон уважал его решение, следуя за Шерлоком в каждом его расследовании и потом тщательно записывая всё произошедшее в блог. В один прекрасный момент оказалось, что сам того не подозревая, он оказался весьма популярен в интернете. Более того, благодаря неуемным газетчикам его лицо было известно всем желающим.   
Вот и сегодня, стоило ему по дороге домой зайти в магазин за продуктами, как к нему подлетел странного вида рыжий парень и начал что-то быстро говорить о расследованиях. Джон потратил десять минут на то, чтобы отбиться от него, расплатиться за покупки и сбежать прочь, искренне радуясь тому, что он умеет отрываться от погони.   
Шерлок сидел на стуле у кухонного стола и меланхолично листал свежую газету.  
\- Выглядишь взволнованным, - бросил он Джону вместо приветствия.   
\- Да… есть немного. Привязался тут один… фанат, - Ватсон поставил на свободный участок стола пакет и принялся вытаскивать из него продукты. – Есть что-то интересное?  
\- Абсолютно ничего. Сын одного их из знакомых Майкрофта этой ночью разбился в автокатастрофе. Впечатал машину в столб.   
\- Жалко парня, - вздохнул Джон.  
\- По сведениям очевидцев, он был смертельно пьян. Кстати, ты этой ночью тоже куда-то уходил, ведь так?  
\- Уходил. Когда мне сложно уснуть, я ухожу проветриться.   
\- От тебя пахло сигаретным дымом.  
\- Что в этом… ай! – Джон отшвырнул яркую упаковку, о которую умудрился порезать руку и зашипел.  
\- Что? – Шерлок вскочил. – Сейчас, минуту! – он бросился к навесному шкафчику, в котором покоилась аптечка.   
\- Это царапина, ничего страшного, - Джон размазал выступившую кровь.  
Но Шерлока было уже не остановить. Он обильно смочил кусок ваты перекисью водорода и, бесцеремонно взяв Джона за руку, прижал её к порезу.   
Джон обмер. Сердце его застучало быстро и тяжело, пульс гулко отдавал в ушах.  
Пальцы Шерлока крепко сжимали его ладонь. И, судя по лицу Холмса, изменения в состоянии Джона не укрылись от его внимания.   
\- Царапина, - повторил Джон.  
\- Да, - кивнул Шерлок.  
\- Не серьезная.  
\- Конечно.  
Почему-то Джону казалось, что если они еще немного постоят так, то, несмотря на весь его самоконтроль и выдержку, у него просто подкосятся колени.   
\- На улице снег пошел, - Ватсон закусил губу. – Я думал, что неплохо бы купить вина и сварить глинтвейна.  
Шерлок едва улыбнулся.  
\- Отличная идея.   
Не будь Джон тем, кем он являлся, он бы покраснел до ушей.   
\- Кровь остановилась.   
Шерлок как будто с сожалением выпустил его ладонь. Джон сжал и разжал саднящую руку.  
На душе вдруг почему-то стало пусто.

***

Они всё-таки купили вина и сварили глинтвейн. В Шерлоке вдруг открылась любовь к лимонам, которые варились в вине, и он их сжевал. Джон смотрел на это зрелище и тихо посмеивался.  
На улице шел снег – пушистый, густой. Где-то сигналили машины. Лондон уже был вовсю охвачен предрождественской горячкой.  
В камине потрескивали дрова. Грея руки о горячую чашку, уже немного захмелевший Джон смотрел на языки пламени и впервые за долгие годы ощущал себя действительно дома.  
Шерлок отставил чашку на столик и потянулся вперед, чтобы подбросить в огонь несколько поленьев.  
\- Мне кажется, - сказал Джон спустя несколько минут. – Или пламя зеленое? И фиолетовое… Это я столько выпил или…  
\- …или я немного похимичил над дровами.  
\- Зачем? – Джон повернулся к Шерлоку.  
\- Чтобы показать тебе, - Холмс наклонился к соседу и широко, немного пьяно улыбнулся.  
\- Красиво, - Джон тоже придвинулся ближе.   
От Шерлока пахло лимонами и имбирем. Он был раскрасневшийся от вина и безумно домашний.  
Как Джон мог устоять и не поцеловать его?

*** 

Зеленые и лиловые блики плясали на мебели. Джон и Шерлок сидели каждый в своем кресле, взявшись за руки, и Холмсу не надо было прилагать усилий, чтобы знать, сколько этот вечер значит для его соседа.  
Ему было достаточно того, как часто стучит его пульс.  
8.

Он заметил его во второй половине дня.   
Пробравшись дворами к пожарной лестнице, Джон залез по ней на крышу и, с минуту полюбовавшись спиной киллера, который тщательно целился в окно их квартиры, приставил пистолет к его затылку. Под дулом же пистолета горе-наемник написал записку о том, как его задолбало современное правительство, окружение и проблемы, засунул в карман и сиганул с крыши. Так у него был шанс выжить. Очень маленький, но был.   
После этого Джон аккуратно сложил его винтовку в футляр, взял собственный пакет и, спустившись вниз, упокоил оружие на дне мусорного бака.  
У тела уже собралась толпа. Кто-то снимал на телефон.  
Шерлок тоже был здесь – растрепанный, в наброшенном поверх домашней одежды пальто.  
\- Шерлок! – окликнул его Джон. – Что случилось?  
\- Судя по всему, он упал с крыши. Возможно, самоубийца, хотя я не исключаю убийства. Надо смотреть внимательнее, но мне мешает толпа придурков.  
\- Стоп, ты что, в тапочках?   
Шерлок посмотрел на свои ноги.  
\- Да.  
\- А ну марш в дом! Бегом! Холодно же! – Джон бесцеремонно развернул Холмса в сторону 221-б. – Только простуды тебе не хватало сейчас!   
\- Но…  
\- Никаких «но»! – Джон вложил в голос толику командного тона.  
И Шерлок покорился. Позволил затащить себя в квартиру и тут же громогласно чихнул.  
\- Ну вот, началось, - Джон принялся стаскивать с рук перчатки. – Я сейчас согрею чаю. Укутайся в плед.  
\- А меня? – хитро ухмыльнулся Шерлок.  
\- Что тебя?  
\- Меня согреешь? – в глазах Холмса заплясали бесенята.  
Джон щелкнул кнопкой на электрическом чайнике и многообещающе сказал:  
\- Согрею.

*** 

Где-то в пустыне Мохаве, десять лет назад.

\- На территории базы установлены ловушки. Об их местонахождении знаю только я. Больше никого на базе сейчас нет кроме нас. Это может быть что угодно – от заряженного арбалета до капкана или чего-то подобного. Ваша задача – остаться в живых по истечению этих суток. Желательно, с целыми руками и ногами, но это как кому повезет. И да, если вы собираетесь засесть в одном углу и переждать там, то говорю сразу – не все углы безопасны, - Джон улыбнулся одной из своих самых кровожадных улыбок.  
\- Но Артур, - спросил чернявый Сэм, - что, если мы погибнем все?  
Они сильно изменились за прошедшие десять месяцев. Иссушенные пустынным солнцем, огрубевшие. В далеком прошлом осталась кучка расхлябанного молодняка. В какой-то мере Джон гордился проделанной работой.  
\- Значит, никудышные из вас наемники. Что ж, я жду вас здесь завтра ровно в десять утра. Всех, кто останется в живых.   
Следующие двадцать четыре часа Ватсон посвятил себе. Почитал книжку, поспал, подумал о том, чем займется, когда выйдет срок его найма. Мир, наверное, думает, куда же он исчез. Скорее всего, они поверили в то, что он мертв. Ну что ж, и это можно повернуть себе на пользу.   
Ровно в десять они все стояли перед ним – злые, дерганные, не выспавшиеся.  
\- Все здесь. Странно, я думал будет меньше. Ну что?  
Парни молчали.  
\- Вот вы и встретились лицом к лицу со своим главным противником и главным помощником. Страх! – Джон выделил это слово. – Не было ловушек. Не было опасности. Вы сами извели себя. Вы были уязвимы. Вас мог бы прикончить даже ребенок. Я не говорю, что вы не должны бояться. Должны, но это должен быть контролируемый страх, который убережет вас от беспечности. Вы должны уметь обернуть паранойю заказанного себе на пользу. Сможете?  
Ответом было молчание.  
9.

Порой Шерлок казался Джону шкодным духом, а не человеком.   
Он локальным ураганом проносился по дому, создавая хаос на пустом месте. Разбрасывал вещи, брал без спроса ноутбук Джона, оставлял на столах всякие непонятные штуки и убегал, не сказав, куда.  
Но ночью он всякий раз неслышно пробирался к Джону в комнату, забирался к нему под одеяло и, облапив длинными руками своего блоггера, засыпал. За это Ватсон был готов простить ему всё.  
Порой Шерлок казался Джону котом, а не человеком.   
Своевольный, с гонором и собственным мнением о каждой вещи, он ластился к Ватсону, приходил к нему, когда тот печатал, и Джону не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как одной рукой обнять Шерлока, прижимая к себе и лишая возможности двигаться, а второй в это время допечатывать пост.   
В один из таких моментов кнопка пробела и лопнула пополам. Ноутбук уже давно было пора выбросить.  
Джон выругался.  
\- Выбрось ты его уже, - промурлыкал из-под бока Шерлок. – Давно пора купить новый.   
\- Да надо…  
\- Вот этим и займемся!   
\- Что, вот прям так, сразу?  
\- Именно так, - Шерлок вскочил и принялся одеваться. – Иначе ты отложишь это дело в долгий ящик, а потом еще куда и так и будешь тянуть, пока он вовсе не развалится. Давай, поднимайся.  
Джон выдохнул и подчинился.   
\- Сколько ему лет вообще?  
\- Не знаю, я его уже б/у купил.  
\- Эх, Джон-Джон… - протянул Шерлок, и что-то в его тоне не понравилось Ватсону.  
Джон, выбирая технику, долго просматривал разные сайты, читал комментарии, приценивался, выбирал. Шерлок же затащил его в самый огромный магазин техники в Лондоне и, бесцеремонно ухватив за рукав, повел сразу в сторону ноутбуков.   
Джон сразу же прошел вдоль ряда к бюджетным моделям, в то время как Шерлока сдуло куда-то в другую сторону.   
\- Джо-о-о-он, - Холмс навис над ним спустя пять минут. – Я нашел тебе отличный ноутбук.  
\- Учти, я располагаю четырьмястами фунтами и не пенсом больше! – Джон тактично умолчал о том факте, что способен купить весь магазин вместе с персоналом.   
\- Давай свои четыреста фунтов, я немного доложу своих, а ты мне потом дашь поиграться.   
Джон сдался.   
Со стороны это выглядело так будто Шерлок, а не он покупает новую вещь. Шерлок препирался с консультантами, Шерлок тыкал пальцем в какие-то бумаги, и Шерлок же потом довольный тащил домой коробку с ноутбуком. Шерлок был счастлив.  
Впрочем, после той ночи с зеленым огнем Шерлок стал улыбаться куда чаще, и Джону от этого тоже становилось теплее на душе. Может, он считал себя причиной этого. Может, он был способен нести в мир не только смерть.

*** 

Еще в магазине Джон заметил этого человека. Тот, который ступал не как все.  
Рыбак рыбака.  
В свое время учитель Джона потратил не один день, давая тому уроки актерского мастерства.  
«Ты должен быть лучше тех актеров, что играют Гамлета. Все должны поверить, что ты и есть Гамлет», - говорил старик. И Джон играл роль врача-военного-помощника детектива так, что еще никто не усомнился в его честности.  
Запомнив преследователя, следующей ночью, убаюкав Шерлока своим теплом, Джон вышел на охоту. В отличие от предыдущего наемника, этот был куда опытнее и осторожнее. Лишь две ночи спустя они встретились лицом к лицу на окраине города.   
Киллер держался за раненую руку и тяжело дышал. Буквально минуту назад Джон прострелил ему локоть из его же пистолета.   
\- Ужасное оружие, - сказал Ватсон, скептически осматривая "Беретту" противника. – Ты абсолютно не умеешь следить за ним. Глушитель подобран бездарно.  
\- Что тебе от меня нужно? – зашипел загнанный в угол мужчина. – Я всего лишь выполнял заказ!   
\- Ты вторгся на мою территорию и за это будешь убит, - Джон выпустил пулю во второй локоть киллера. Тот закричал.  
\- Мы равны в правах заказов!   
\- Нет. Не равны, - Джон сделал шаг вперед, поднимая уже собственный любимый "Кольт" и целясь прямо в лоб жертвы.   
\- Кто ты? Я имею право знать.  
\- Ты знаешь меня, - Ватсон почти по-отечески улыбнулся.  
С мгновение киллер смотрел перед собой, а затем смог выдавить улыбку через боль.  
\- Вот как. Тогда это более, чем славная смерть.  
Грянул выстрел.

*** 

Когда Джон выбрался из кровати, перевалило за полдень. Шерлока рядом уже не было.   
Лениво приняв душ и одевшись, Ватсон спустился вниз, ожидая увидеть любимого консультанта в обнимку с химикатами или на диване со сложенными на груди руками. Не угадал.  
Шерлок в кои-то веки сидел за столом и лениво щелкал мышкой, подключенной к новому ноутбуку. Джон заглянул через его плечо и прочитал фразу, написанную в правом нижнем углу:  
\- Когда-то драконы стремились уничтожить или поработить все смертные народы. При малейшей возможности они, несомненно, попытаются вновь сделать это…  
С экрана на них смотрел здоровенный чешуйчатый ящер с внушительным размахом крыльев.  
\- Что это? – спросил Джон.  
\- Это называется «Скайрим».   
\- Компьютерная игрушка? Ты? Ты и?! – Джон потрогал лоб Шерлока. – Ты же…  
\- Это всё в интересах следствия, - Холмс недовольно изогнул губы.   
\- Ой ли.  
\- Именно. Я установил её именно для этого.  
\- И?  
\- Ну, немного увлекся, - Шерлок на долю секунды даже почувствовал себя виноватым.  
\- И при чем здесь следствие к…  
\- О-о-о, более чем при чем! – Шерлок дождался, пока загрузится новая локация, и щелкнул клавишей, ставя паузу. – Помнишь тот случай с таксистом?   
\- Забудешь тут. Тебя тогда чуть не убили.  
\- Так вот. Как ты знаешь, таксиста застрелили, когда я уже почти принял капсулу. Но! Что странно, стреляли из крайне неудобной позиции, более того, выстрел был один и из пистолета, что не помешало пуле попасть тому в висок. Как думаешь, сколько людей на такое способны?  
\- Думаю, немного. Ты хорошо стреляешь. Еще Лестрейд.  
\- Спасибо, конечно, на добром слове, но я не настолько хорош.   
Шерлок встал и принялся расхаживать по комнате.   
– Так или иначе, почему он выбрал такую позицию? Было несколько вариантов: либо он ждал, что таксист выберет другую комнату, либо заблудился, либо же сделал это, чтобы похвастать. В любом случае мастерство этого человека впечатляет.  
Затем я вспомнил старое дело. Тогда в Ярд заявился наркобарон и требовал убежища. Он был крайне испуган, потому что на него охотился наемник по прозвищу Король Дикой Охоты, - Шерлок замер. – И я предположил, что именно он был тем, кто застрелил кэбмена.   
Джон похолодел, но не подал виду.   
\- Почему ты сделал такой вывод?  
\- Я перелопатил кучу информации, что касалась дел, к которым он точно имел отношение, и пришел к выводу: он гений своего дела. Мориарти на его фоне – чистоплюй, консультант, мелкая сошка. Он убивал своих жертв так виртуозно, что это больше похоже на искусство, чем на убийство.   
Джон молчал, не зная, что сказать. Шерлок воспринял это как призыв к разъяснениям.  
\- Самая большая проблема этого дела – скрытность этого наемника. Большая часть его выполненной работы маскируется под несчастные случаи. Аварии, нелепые случайности со смертельным исходом. Знаешь, почему умер тот наркобарон? В чае было растворено вещество, которое взаимодействовало с таблетками, которые он принимал, и ни с чем больше. Все остальные остались живы. Следы теряются еще на уровне склада, – Шерлок продолжил движение. – Я принялся искать дела, в которых он точно был замешан, но это дало очень и очень мало информации. Я сделал три вывода: он гений, он опасен, и он в Англии, - Холмс повернулся к Джону.  
«А еще он сидит на диване».  
\- Я не запутал тебя?  
\- Нет, я слушаю, продолжай.   
\- Так вот. Помнишь того самоубийцу?   
\- Который прыгнул с крыши и к которому ты побежал прямо в тапочках?  
\- Да, да, его. Лестрейд по большому секрету мне сказал, что дело о нем у них отобрали. И угадай, почему?  
\- Никогда не угадаю.  
\- Его разыскивали в двадцати странах, как киллера. С чего бы ему прыгать с крыши? И потом я нашел доказательство того, что он там был не один. Кто-то еще был там. И я готов поручиться, что этот кто-то и толкнул его вниз. Зачем? Месть? Вряд ли. Конкуренция? Вполне.   
И опять же, всё сработано предельно чисто и аккуратно, но вместе с тем нет следов заметания улик, что можно объяснить только тем, что привычка не оставлять их у него доведена до автоматизма.   
И тут я зашел в тупик. Есть куча предположений, но не более, - Шерлок зарылся пальцами в волосы. – Поэтому я переключился на личность наемника. У него три имени. Первое – Призрак. Именно под этим прозвищем он засветился в преступном мире. Выдвигают разные гипотезы происхождения этого прозвища: то ли он такой же неосязаемый, как призрак, то ли такой же мстительный. Два других – Дикая Охота и, соответственно, Король Дикой Охоты. Дикая Охота, - Шерлок почти пропел эти два слова. – Сборище призраков, что проносятся в небе, неся весть о скорой войне и забирая души. Встречается в абсолютно разных мифологиях, но не в этом дело. Сама суть. Наемник, который носит это имя, не берется за всю работу. Он выбирает. И на его счету куда больше плохих людей, чем тех, кто просто кому-то не угодил.   
Я, конечно, могу рассуждать об этом долго, - Холмс с размаху сел на диван рядом с Джоном. – Но тебе, пожалуй, будет скучно. Поэтому я просто скажу, что собираюсь во что бы то ни стало загнать его в угол.  
Джон вспомнил то, как вчера Шерлок зажал его с поцелуями у лестницы, но промолчал.  
\- И что ты сделаешь потом?  
\- Засажу. На долгие годы. Это будет день моего триумфа. Главное мое дело.  
Джон закусил губу. Вот оно как.   
Мерзкий голос в его голове предложил ему встать и признаться Шерлоку во всем. Что не надо никуда бежать, ничего искать. Вот он, здесь. Звони Лестрейду, он весь в его власти. Делай с ним что хочешь.  
С усилием Джон заставил голос заткнуться.  
\- Но при чем тут компьютерная игрушка?  
\- А, это. На одном из форумов я наткнулся на предположение, что Охота получает свои заказы, как Темное братство, и решил вникнуть в суть вопроса, - Шерлок сделал важный вид.  
\- И как?  
\- Не знаю, у меня сейчас квест Соратников.  
10.

Пустыня Мохаве, примерно десять лет назад.

Солнце жгло неимоверно, но Джону впервые за долгое время было плевать. Он сидел в прохладном кафе, пил кофе и ждал, когда принесут блинчики с клубничным джемом. Радио играло какую-то блюзовую композицию, несколько ранних посетителей читали газеты.  
Это был его предпоследний день здесь. Завтра Джон поедет домой. Подальше от жары, кактусов и пустынных ящериц, что снуют меж камней. К холоду, облакам, дождю. Боги, как он соскучился по непогоде.   
Сегодня утром он в предпоследний раз собрал своих учеников. В руках у него было четырнадцать подписанных конвертов.   
\- Здесь, - Джон поднял их над головой. – Ваш выпускной экзамен. Выполните – отлично. Нет – земля вам пухом.   
Он раздал их. Кроме имени на каждом было написано «Открыть в 10:00».  
\- У вас будет двадцать четыре часа на выполнение. В это время база будет пуста. Завтра в одиннадцать я буду ждать вас здесь.   
Молчаливый шофер подкинул Джона до города в семидесяти километрах от базы и пообещал заехать за ним завтра в восемь. У Ватсона был впереди целый день для того, чтобы наконец-то насладиться жизнью и разобраться со своими планами на будущее.  
Криминальный мир, скорее всего, уже успел похоронить его. Или же кто-то взял себе лавры Дикой Охоты. Так или иначе, они будут удивлены его возвращению.   
Принесли блинчики. Джон улыбнулся официантке и, поблагодарив её, принялся за еду.   
Завтра в одиннадцать он будет стоять на плацу и смотреть на тех, кто остался в живых. Их будет шестеро: Фабио и Джеймс умрут, сцепившись в рукопашной. Еще одного Джон застрелит сам – тот провалил экзамен и не спрятал тело противника.   
Но пока что до этого далеко. За окном Мохаве, жестокая и неприветливая, к которой Джон успел привязаться за этот год, а в кафе работает кондиционер, и старенький приемник с наклейкой в виде колючего солнца голосом диктора радостно вещает о том, что завтрашний день будет таким хорошим, каким люди сами сделают его.  
И Джону хочется ему верить.  
11.

\- Джон!  
Сложно сказать, чего в голосе миссис Хадсон было больше – удивления или негодования. Вот буквально только что новый жилец починил проводку, а в следующий момент старый жилец вырубил его точным ударом по голове.   
\- Миссис Хадсон, я всё объясню потом! Очень спешу! – Джон выбежал на улицу и принялся высматривать такси. Как назло, ни одной машины.  
Выругавшись, Ватсон вытащил из кармана телефон и набрал Лестрейду.  
\- Грег! Бросай всё и спускайся в тир! Если что – будь готов, тебя попытаются убить! – Джон перешел на командный тон.  
\- Эээ… да, конечно. Но…  
\- Всё потом!  
Один, второй. Третий. Третий – его. Мориарти ждет, что он помчится к Шерлоку, где его ждет пуля, если не… не что?  
В любом случае, не стоит разочаровывать оппонента.  
Наконец-то подъехал кэб. Назвав адрес дома рядом с Бартсом, Джон вытащил из кармана тонкие кожаные перчатки и принялся их надевать, чувствуя, как внутри всё клокочет от предвкушения. Да что там, его распирало от азарта.   
Что бы там ни задумал Мориарти, его планам не суждено сбыться. Потому что его планы касаются Шерлока. А Шерлок принадлежит Джону. А Джон сделает всё, чтобы так оно и оставалось.   
\- Остановите здесь!  
\- Но здесь нельзя… - возмутился кебмен.  
\- Я сказал, остановите здесь!  
Расплатившись с водителем, Ватсон направился в сторону Гилтспер-стрит. Не стоило выдавать себя раньше времени.   
Забравшись на крышу дома, Джон выудил из внутреннего кармана складной бинокль и принялся осматриваться.   
Шерлок был на крыше. Рядом с ним нарезал круги Мориарти, размахивая руками. Отлично.  
Джон направил бинокль на здание напротив Бартса, прикидывая, где бы он сам засел с винтовкой, будь такая потребность.  
Киллер был именно там.  
\- Всё веселее и веселее, - промурлыкал наемник себе под нос, спускаясь вниз.  
Похоже, в этот раз ему достался более-менее достойный противник.   
Взломав замок черного входа, Джон неслышно проник в здание. Поднялся на три этажа и направился вдоль коридора, отсчитывая двери и прикидывая количество окон. Проходя мимо кладовой со всякой утварью для ухода за клумбой перед зданием, он выудил из нее штыковую лопату.   
Почему-то вроде нервная ситуация внушала ему веселье.   
Мориарти хочет уничтожить Шерлока? Мориарти не учел, что у Шерлока есть защитник.   
Призраком Джон скользнул в аварийный выход и замер на лестнице. У приоткрытого окна с снайперской винтовкой сидел белобрысый мужчина. Он был целиком и полностью увлечен наблюдением за фигурами на крыше.   
А затем он отвлекся. Левая рука снайпера извлекла из кармана сначала пачку сигарет, затем зажигалку. Вспыхнул огонек.   
Тяжелая лопата опустилась на затылок снайпера. Мужчина свалился, как подкошенный, загремев винтовкой. Джон внимательней присмотрелся к лицу поверженного и саркастически ухмыльнулся:  
\- Я тебе говорил, ублюдок, что возьмусь за лопату?

*** 

\- Да! Шерлок, они погибнут все! – Мориарти почти радостно оскалился.  
С каждой минутой он всё больше и больше походил на безумца. С каждой минутой всё это больше и больше напоминало смесь фарса и комедийной постановки в дешевом театре.  
Шерлок закусил губу.   
\- Джон?  
\- Все!  
\- Лестрейд? Миссис Хадсон?  
\- Все они!   
Телефон Мориарти издал трель, отличающуюся от обычной мелодии звонка.  
\- Я прошу прощения, - он нажал кнопку приема. – Да?   
На минуту Шерлоку показалось, что злодея-консультанта бросили в воду. Он замер, внимательно слушая.  
\- Кто… кто ты? – выдавил Джим.  
Ему что-то ответили.   
\- Пока-а-а-а… - пропел Джим то ли собеседнику, то ли Шерлоку и выхватил из кармана пистолет.  
Грянул выстрел.   
Шерлок в ужасе отшатнулся. От головы его врага поползла кровавая лужа.  
\- Какого…  
Холмс в ужасе оглянулся, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Поднял телефон. Последний входящий был подписан «СМ». Подбежав к краю крыши, он посмотрел на окно, откуда буквально десять минут назад в него целился снайпер. Оно было закрыто.  
\- Что происходит…?   
Шерлок набрал номер Джона, но никто не взял трубку. Шерлок позвонил Лестрейду.  
\- Прости, не могу говорить, я в больнице, - сказал инспектор. – И передай спасибо Джону от меня.   
Шерлок снова набрал номер Джона. Ничего.  
В приступе надвигающейся паники он позвонил Майкрофту.  
\- Успокойся, брат. Я найду его. – Холмс старший был предельно спокоен. – Иди домой. Это первое место, куда он направится.   
\- Мориарти мертв. Застрелился.   
\- Иди домой, - был ответ. – Я прошу тебя.  
И Шерлок пошел домой.  
Эпилог.

Джон пришел в себя лишь возле Хаттон Гарден. Лопату он потерял еще на Сноу Хиллс.  
Он ждал, что Мориарти сдастся, но тот оказался действительно безумцем. Почему-то это выбило его из колеи. Пока Джон наблюдал за мечущимся по крыше Шерлоком, ему было по-настоящему страшно. Он боялся, что логика заведет детектива в дебри и он сделает какую-то глупость.  
В любом случае у Шерлока остался только один «враг».  
Болела нога. Кажется, он ударился коленом, когда спускался по пожарной лестнице. Заставив себя дойти до лавочки, Джон сел и принялся осматривать поврежденную ногу. Ничего серьезного.   
\- Выглядишь потрепанно.  
\- Майкрофт, - Ватсон посмотрел на старшего Холмса, что стоял рядом с ним, вертя в руках зонтик.   
\- Не возражаешь?  
\- Нет, конечно.  
Холмс сел.  
\- У тебя вот здесь кровь, - Майкрофт коснулся своей левой скулы.  
Джон повторил его жест, но только растер грязь.  
\- Бывает, - к нему возвращалось привычное спокойствие.  
\- Ты отлично справился. Даже лучше, чем я думал.  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Впрочем, чего еще было ждать от Короля Дикой Охоты, - Майкрофт вскинул подбородок.  
Джон закусил губу.  
\- Откуда ты…?  
\- Дорогой Джон, я лично проверяю личности всех, кто с одного IP-адреса запрашивает поиск имени моего младшего брата более пяти раз в сутки. Как думаешь, знаю ли я всё о том, кто с ним живет?  
Джон фыркнул.  
\- Должен признать, право, мне пришлось попотеть. Но результат того стоил.  
Ватсон медленно закрыл и открыл глаза.  
\- Миллион фунтов за Шерлока Холмса?   
\- Именно. Дай ты согласие – в тот же момент в дом ворвались бы мои люди.   
\- Рисковый ход.  
\- Но действенный. Кстати, интересная программа для связи.   
Джон скривил губы.  
\- Значит, всё это для того, чтобы заполучить идеального телохранителя для младшего брата? Игра с множеством ходов?  
\- О нет, Джон. Я не настолько расчетлив. Вы встретились с Шерлоком абсолютно случайно. И то, что между вами сейчас, возникло только благодаря вам. Здесь я не при чем. Моя роль, - Майкрофт стукнул зонтом о тротуар, – крайне мала.   
Джон выдавил из себя улыбку. Вот всё и встает на свои места. Паззл собирается в картинку, и непонятно, нравится она ему или нет.   
\- Это был лучший вариант исхода, Джон. Шерлок предполагал то, что ему придется прыгнуть. Был продуман план, как сфальсифицировать его смерть, но я до последнего надеялся на тебя и оказался прав. Ты спас много жизней сегодня.  
\- Я должен был быть там. Внизу. Под Бартсом. Или же на крыше. Рядом с Шерлоком. Я видел, они ждали моего прихода, но я не появился вовремя. Наверное, Шерлок считает меня предателем.   
\- Не думаю.  
\- Тогда я себя им считаю.   
\- Джон, ты сейчас выглядишь так, будто с тобой что-то стряслось, - Майкрофт пытался быть максимально тактичным. – Я могу сделать так, что все будут думать, будто по дороге к Бартсу ты попал в аварию. Запомни: ты не предал Шерлока, ты спас ему жизнь. Ты спас жизнь миссис Хадсон и Лестрейду. Инспектор получил ранение в плечо, но всё могло закончиться куда хуже.  
Я благодарен тебе. И впредь всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь.   
Пожалуй, это был лучший из вариантов. Джон Ватсон стал участником ДТП. Повредил колено и получил ссадину на скуле. Ничего криминального.  
Они молчали минут пять, прежде чем Майкрофт снова заговорил:  
\- Мой брат имеет право любить того, кого хочет, а я знаю, что ты хороший человек, но не думаю, что ты сможешь вечно скрывать то, кто ты. Не могу обвинить тебя в отсутствии мастерства в сокрытии личности, маскировке и прочих нужных в твоей профессии вещах. Если не ошибаюсь, даже Себастьян Моран, твой бывший ученик, не узнал тебя без усов и не брюнетом.  
\- Я не буду скрывать.  
\- Ты скажешь ему? – удивился Холмс.  
\- Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы он ненавидел меня.  
\- Что же тогда?  
\- Я перестану быть наемником, - эти слова дались Джону внезапно легко. – Возьму бессрочный отпуск. В конце концов, я неплохой врач. К тому же я помощник лучшего в мире детектива. Чего еще можно желать?   
Джон встал и отряхнул джинсы. Пожалуй, не стоит больше задерживаться здесь. Его ждут дома.  
\- Это мудрый выбор.  
Майкрофт смотрел ему вслед. Немного прихрамывая, Джон удалялся.  
Джон-врач.  
Джон-военный.  
Джон-помощник детектива.  
Джон, уставший за сегодняшний день и желающий только увидеть виноватого во всех его приключениях и быть обнятым им.   
На мгновение он переменился. В сторону Гревилл-стрит кошачьим шагом шел Джон-наемник.  
Джон Король Дикой Охоты.  
\- Да здравствует король! – закричал Майкрофт ему вслед.  
Джон хмыкнул, улыбнувшись.  
Да здравствует.


End file.
